DragoHermione : leur histoire
by Ely Malfoy
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont en 7ème année, des évènements innatendus et personne qui semble empli de mystères vont leur faire prendre conscience qu'ils ne se détestent peutêtre pas autant que cela...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau

**Note **: L'histoire se après la rentrée et ne prends pas en compte le tome 6

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rolling à part David Cooper.

* * *

- Ron, manges un peu moins salement veux-tu? Ca me coupe l'appétit!!! 

- Elle a raison Ron, fais !un effort

Ce dernier s'essuya la bouche avec la main. Arrachant une grimace de dégout à la jeune fille. Déciment, se dit-elle, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais!!!Cela faisait sept ans, qu'au moins une fois par jour elle faisait remarquer à Ron son manque de tenue lorsqu'il mangeait et sept ans qu'il répondait :

- Si on peut plus manger sans remarque maintenant!!!

Et comme toujours, Harry ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'éclater de rire. Alors que la jolie brune lui lançait un regard noir, signifiant qu'il avait intérêt à la soutenir s'il voulait rester vivant, Dumbledore se leva. Comme toujours il n'eut pas à réclamer le silence vu que celui-ci s'installa tout de suite.

- Mes chers élèves, exceptionnellement, nous allons accueillir un élève en cours d'année. Il s'appelle David Cooper et est en 7ème année et nous vient tout droit du Dumstrang dit le vieux sorcier en s'écartant sur le côté pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme aux yeux bleus profonds et aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

Hermione vit en regardant autour d'elle, que toutes les filles bavaient littéralement sur le beau brun. Hermione devait l'avouer il était superbe, on pouvait apercevoir, à travers sa robe de sorcier, son corps magnifiquement musclé. Dumbledore la coupa dans son observation quand il plaça le choixpeau magique sur la tête de David. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour entendre choixpeau crier :

- Serpentard!!!

Ce fut l'acclamation de toute la table des verts et argents. Le jeune homme alla s'assoir et fut accueillit par une Pansy hystérique et bien décidé à la séduire Hermione remarqua que son homologue masculin, et oui, elle était préfète en chef avec Malefoy, Ron avait faillit faire une crise en apprenant le nouvelle, serrait les dents, visiblement vexé de ne plus être celui à qui les jeunes filles de sa maison réservaient ce comportement. Dumbledore annonça qu'il pouvait partir mais il signala aux préfets-en-chef et au nouveau venu de venir dans son bureau.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry qui lui fit signe que Ron et lui l'attendrait dans la salle commune. Elle prit donc la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle réfléchissait à ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien lui demander. Elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée et prononça le mot de passe "chocogrenouilles" elle sourit en pensant à l'amour inconditionnelle de son professeur pour les sucreries.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Elle entendit un "entrée" et 'est ce qu'elle fit. Il y avait le vieux sorcier et le brun, il manquait Malefoy. Elle pensa qu'il devait trainer pour mieux se faire remarquer. Elle rentra une peu plus dans la pièce et entendit un cri d'oiseau. Elle se retourna alors vers le magnifique phœnix et le caressa. Elle sentit alors un regard appuyé sur son corps.

Elle se retourna et constata que Cooper la regardait, ou plutôt l'admirait. Dumbledore, lui était assis à son bureau plongé dans un dossier. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, alors que le brun continuait à la détailler d'un air gourmand. C'est vrai, elle avait embelli durant l'été, elle était maintenant une jeune femme mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte au contraire les regards la dérangeait, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des formes elle n'avait eu de cesse de les cacher, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus les cacher et on les apercevait très bien.

Il n'était pas rare que depuis cet été, certains hommes se retournent sur son passage. Elle avait trouvé comment dompté ses cheveux avec un sort qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre, elle avait des traits fins, des traits de femme, sa poitrine s'était aussi bien développée et elle avait une taille fine. Elle leva les yeux et ils se fixèrent, il avait un regard malicieux. Il était beau tout simplement, mais c'est yeux était envoutant, d'un bleu profond.

- Je dérange? dit une voix.

Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnu entre toutes : Drago Malefoy!!!Il avait un ton agacé. Si elle n'avait pas de sang froid, elle l'aurait sortis une bonne série de nom d'oiseau très varié. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait!!! Elle détacha ses yeux à regret de ceux du beau jeune homme. Et écouta Dumbledore qui commença à parler:

- Monsieur Cooper je vous présente Miss Granger qui est à Griffondor et Monsieur Malefoy qui lui se trouve dans la même maison que la votre.

Le brun fit un signe de la tête au Serpentard et dit bonjour d'une voix charmeuse à la jeune brune ce qui arracha un soupir d'exaspération au blond et un sourire malicieux au vieux sorcier.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour 2 raisons; la 1ère étant que Mr Cooper ne connait pas notre école vous lui serviez tous les deux de guide et que vous soyez là pour répondre à toutes ses questions. Il s'arrêta, Hermione lui répondit "oui" et Malefoy se contenta d'hocher la tête. La 2ème concerne les 2 préfets en chef. J'ai fait mettre en place un petit studio pour vous deux de sorte de rapprocher les deux maisons et vous faciliter votre travail. Vous pouvez partir.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement, Hermione hocha la tête et David souri. Dumbledore leur donna l'emplacement du studio et le mot de passe et ils sortirent tous du bureau.

oOOOoOOOo

_Voila soyez indulgent c'est ma première fanfic!!!Je sais il ya pas bcp d'actions mais je mets l'histoire en place. Allez-y donnez moi vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, vos conseils, vos idées sur la suite de l'histoire ou même sur le titre qui n'est pas très brillant!!!Merci de m'avoir lu en tous cas. SVP une petite review ca fait toujours plaisirs!!!_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Première soirée, première e

Chapitre 2 : première soirée, première engueulade...

Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf David Cooper qui est le fruit de mon imagination !!!

_Note de l'autrice : S'il vous plait donnez-moi vos avis !!!_

# ¤ #

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Drago devant, Hermione ensuite et David à côté d'elle. Elle sentait qu'il la fixait encore mais n'osait pas le regarder à son tour. Drago s'arrêta, se retourna, les regarda, agacé. Il pointa David du doigt et lui cracha :

- Tu t'arrêtes devant ce portrait là et le mot de passe c'est : « sang pur »

David les regarda chacun leur tour haussant les sourcils :

- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Fais pas gaffe, il est toujours comme cela dit Hermione en lançant un regard appuyé à Drago. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et commença à s'impatienter. David fixa alors Hermione et lui sourit celle-ci se mit à rougir. Il lui dit avec un sourire malicieux :

- Tu fais quoi demain ? Parce que je voudrais te voir : j'ai quelques questions à te poser sur Poudlard.

Elle entendit Drago tousser et soupirer ce qui l'encouragea encore plus à lui répondre :

- Oui, avec joie lui dit-elle en souriant.

- On a qu'à dire à 15h après le cours de potions au bord du lac ok ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Drago s'était rapprocher d'eux et leur dit avec pitié et dégout :

- C'est bon, vous avez finis avec vos roucoulades, franchement, Cooper, j'attendais mieux de toi, tu sais que tu es un serpentard et tu dragues une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione serrait les dents à l'insulte mais ne dit rien : elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Elle allait partir, croyant que ce qu'avait dis Malefoy allait repousser le beau brun mais celui-ci lui agrippa le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je m'en fous de ce que ce grincheux peut dire, j'espère que notre rendez-vous tient toujours. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui sourit, murmura le mot de passe et rentra dans sa salle commune, le tout sans adresser un seul regard au blond.

Elle entendit Malefoy pester, ce qui renforça son sourire béat. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'à un tableau représentant un couple dans un champ. Drago donna le mot de passe et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la salle.

Elle était magnifique, un mélange harmonieux de rouge et de vert. Il y avait, à droite de la porte, un comptoir avec une cuisine américaine derrière.

En face d'eux, se trouvait une magnifique cheminée entourée de deux fauteuils et d'un canapé en cuir, qui aux yeux d'Hermione, avait l'air très confortable.

A gauche, on voyait trois portes : celles des extrémités, avait chacune un tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Sur celle la plus à gauche, on voyait les couleurs des Serpentards, "probablement la chambre de Malefoy" se dit Hermione. Elle en déduisit donc que celle la plus à droite était sa chambre et celle du milieu devait-être la salle de bain. Et d'un seul coup cela fit tilt dans sa tête :

"Je vais partager ce studio avec la fouine pendant un an!!!" se dit-elle. Elle savait que des tas de filles ferait n'importe quoi pour être à ça place mais elle n'était pas "des tas de filles" : la cohabition s'annonçait donc très difficile…

!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle était à ses couleurs, et, il devait l'avouer, elle était superbe, ainsi que le studio d'ailleurs et même son homologue féminin.

Attendez!!!Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il divaguait :

"Cette fille était peut-être pas moche à regarder, elle n'en était pas moins une insupportable Miss-Je-sais tout doublée d'une Sang de Bourbe!

Et ce Cooper qui marchait déjà sur SES plates bandes! Toutes les filles de l'école lui couraient déjà après!!!Mais c'était lui le coureur de jupon et le beau gosse de l'école et il fera tout pour le rester.

La chambre était simple : un lit double avec des draps en soie, il haussa les sourcils en imaginant qui pourrait venir y passer un peu de temps avec lui, une grande armoire et du mobilier de décoration.

Cependant, une porte l'intrigua : il tourna la poignée et tomba nez à nez avec Granger! Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire était qu'elle portait le strict minimum et d'ailleurs ca lui allait très bien! Ca y est, il divaguait encore!!!

!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!

Elle avait visité sa chambre, et avait voulu prendre une douche, pour réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva a en sous vêtements, noir en dentelle, IL entra dans la pièce.

Elle était clouée sur place : ne sachant pas quoi faire pendant que lui, la déshabillait, ou plutôt, finissait de la déshabiller du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle retrouva ces esprits ; elle attrapa sa serviette et l'enroula autour d'elle.

Mais la serviette était trop petite et ne lui arriva qu'à mi-cuisse, il avait donc, tout le loisir d'admirer ses fines jambes qui semblait s'étirer jusqu'à l'infini.

Agacée elle lui cria :  
- Sors d'ici! Tout de suite!

!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!

Il avait une occasion en or de la faire sortir de ses gonds, il la saisit donc:

- Oh, arrêtes de croire que je pourrais avoir envie de te mater, franchement, tu n'es qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe sans aucune importance

- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier mes formes ! fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce sourire lui superbement bien.

- Putain, bordelle Malefoy ! Ne restes pas planter là ! Sors que je puisse prendre ma douche !

- C'est bon, je me barre de toute façon, ici, il n'y a rien à voir.

Il partait et quand il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand il se retourna et lui dit en articulant comme si il s'adressait à un enfant de 5 ans :

- La prochaine fois, fermes la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, il sortit de la pièce, se rendit dans se rendit dans sa chambre.

!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!

Elle ragea mais ne perdit pas de temps à se doucher : Ron et Harry l'attendais. Elle sortit de la douche et fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle enfila un jean et mis un chemisier qui soulignait ses formes. Elle alla dans le salon et vit Malfoy assis sur le fauteuil en train de lire. Elle devait avouer qu'il était beau ainsi, paisible, sans haine sur le visage.

!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!

Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture quand la porte de sa chambre se ferma. Il leva les yeux et ne trouva plus rien à dire, elle était belle.

Stop, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait! Une question lui vient à l'esprit : où allait-elle à cette heure-là ? Ou mieux : qui allait-elle voir ? Etait-ce ce de Cooper ? C'était cela qu'il lui avait chuchoté toute à l'heure ? Il avait trop de questions dans sa tête et ne dit que :

- Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ? Retrouver cet andouille de Cooper, tu sais tout ce qu'il veut c'est te mettre dans ton lit !

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il la vit s'énerver.

!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!

De quel droit osait-il ? Elle bouillonnait et se mit à crier :

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu entres dans la salle de bain pendant que je me douche, tu te rinces l'œil et tu m'interdis de sortit !!

- Oh je t'en pris arrêtes de te croire importante, je m'en fous de ce que tu fais vas-y va le voir mais je te préviens je t'interdis de le ramener dans notre salle commune, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous embrasser !!!Pareil pour Saint Potter et la belette.

- Tu m'emmerde Malefoy. Tu crois que cela me plait à moi de partager la salle commune avec toi ? Et j'amène qui je veux dans ma chambre. Et pour répondre à ta première question, oui je vais le voir et oui je sais ce qu'il veut faire mais ça ne t'a traversé l'esprit ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait le faire enrager et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si coincer que cela. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et elle sortit du studio en claquant la porte.

!!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!

Il vit la porte se refermer sur elle. Il la regarda bêtement. Puis il sourit, finalement elle n'était peut-être pas une si sainte-ni-touche que cela. Il adorait même la voir en colère et en y repensant il aimait aussi la voir en sous-vêtements. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore, il devait être en manque, il fallait qu'il se trouve une copine et rapidement !!!

**Voilà un autre chapitre, s'il vous plait : même si vous n'aimais pas dîtes-le moi pour que je m'améliore…**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoire

**HERMIONE/DRAGO : LEUR HISTOIRE**

**_Mes plus plates excuses :_ **

_Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard!!!Ce chapitre est court mais c'est mieux que rien!!!Je vais tacher de poster plus souvent... Mais j'ai commencé un fic en parallèle qui est plus sombre - alors que celle-ci est plus légère - et elle me prend un peu de temps..._

_En tous les cas merci bcp bcp bcp à Onariah pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir!!!Je crois que je suis vraiment désespérée tu as raison!!!_

_**Disclamer :** _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne gagne toujours rien..._

**Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoire**

Elle arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quelques minutes plus tard. Il restait peu de personne. Quelques 6ème et 5ème années à la table à faire leurs devoirs et Harry et Ron près des fauteuils à faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier et comme toujours, à en juger par la tête victorieuse de Ron, celui-ci devait gagner!

Hermione s'avança près d'eux, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et furent surpris de la voir s'assoir à côté d'eux. Harry se s'abstenu de toutes remarques mais c'était sans compter le tact légendaire du rouquin :

- T'étais où? On t'attendait plus, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'as dit?

Hermione, énervée par cet interrogatoire en bonne et due forme lui répondit durement :

- Oh pitié Ron, je ne suis partie que deux heures.

Harry essaya de les calmer, et demanda:

- alors, 'Mione, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait vous parler?

Hermione essaya de trouver une façon de faire passer la pilule et elle s'avait que ses deux amis allaient avoir du mal à l'avaler :

- Euh, eh bien, euh... Je vais être le guide du nouveau avec Malefoy et jevaispartagerunesallecommuneavecluipendanttoutel'année.

Elle dit très vite la dernière partie espérant que cela passerait mieux et décida qu'il valait mieux taire certaines choses comme le fait qu'elle allait partager aussi la salle de bain, que Malefoy l'avait vu en sous-vêtement et que le nouveau lui avait donné un rendez-vous! "Chaque chose en son temps" pensa-t-elle.  
Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc et Harry lui demanda tout en gardant son calme :

- Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire gêné :

- Je vais partager une salle commune avec Malefoy pendant toute l'année.

Elle regarda alternativement Harry puis Ron puis Harry puis Ron espérant qu'au moins l'un d'eux la soutiendrait. Mais Ron éclata :

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordelle ! Dumbledore est inconscient, il laisse Malefoy seul avec toi dans une salle commune. Qui peut dire ce qu'il pourrait se passer et toi - dit-il en regardant Hermione - tu n'as rien dit ?

Là c'en était trop pour Hermione, qu'il ne soit pas d'accord oui, qu'il s'énerve ok, mais qu'il le lui reproche et qu'en plus il croit qu'il pourrait se passer « des choses » c'était totalement injuste !!!  
Elle se leva brusquement :

- Pour qui me tu te prends Ronald? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de partager ma salle commune avec Malefoy ! Et tu me prends pour qui tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait se passer des choses avec lui ? Tu me déçois Ron. Et toi Harry, tu ne dis rien ?

Devant le manque de réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis elle sortit de la pièce telle une furie en les maudissant.

Harry et Ron était sur toujours sur les fauteuils et ne disait rien, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Ron fut le premier à retrouver la parole :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Ginny qui avait tout entendu les regarda hébétée :

- « qu'est ce qui lui arrive ??? »Ron tu viens pratiquement de lui dire qu'elle couchait avec Malefoy et toi Harry tu n'as pas démenti et vous demandez ce qui lui arrive ???Bordelle réveillez-vous !!!

Sur ce elle les laissa en plan et monta se coucher en se promettant de parler à Hermione demain.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Elle fulminait de quel droit ils se permettaient. D'accord sa réaction était peut-être un peu excessive mais quand même !!!

Elle essaya de se calmer. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, pensive, en faisant sa ronde du à son rôle de Préfète-en-chef.

- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui est là ? Notre petite Sang-de-Bourbe nationale tu n'as pas peur de te promener seule à cette heure-ci ?

_Je vous avez dit que c'était court mais la suite arrive ce week-end normalement..._

_Laissez une petite review s'il vous plait!_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Attaque

**HERMIONE & DRAGO : LEUR HISTOIRE**

Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que la suite vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Attaques**

Elle se retourna et ses craintes furent alors confirmée : devant elle se trouvait Zabini, Crable, Goyle, ainsi que 2 autres serpentards de son année dont elle ne se souvenait les noms. Zabini s'approcha dangereusement d'elle:

- « Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent, tu pourrais te faire attaquer par des gens mal intentionnés » lui susurra-t-il près de son oreille, trop près d'ailleurs.

Elle essayait de se dégager mais il la plaqua contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait se dégager. Il commença à la caresser, des caresses insupportables.

- « Je suis sure que tu es très bonne, sinon pourquoi la belette et le balafré te garderaient pour eux seuls ? »

Les autres serpentards regardaient, appréciant le spectacle mais elle ne lui, ne LEUR donnerait pas le plaisir de crier, de pleurer. Elle lui flanqua un coup de pied bien placé et réussit à se dégager mais elle se retrouva très vite entourée de tous les autres, qui était beaucoup plus puissants qu'elle, elle ne savait plus que faire. Heureusement pour elle, Miss Teigne décida de pointer le bout de son nez. Les serpentards la relâchèrent, mais, avant de partir, Zabini lui lança :

- « Ne crois pas qu'on en a finit avec toi, on se reverra et on ne s'arrêtera pas qu'à de simples caresses. » Sur ce ils décampèrent.

Elle remit tant bien que mal sa chemise droite, lissa sa jupe en se promettant de n'en parler à personne, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'on la prenne pour une petite chose fragile. En plus, Ron et Harry venait de la traiter de trainée. Ils seraient capables de penser qu'elle se faisait tous les serpentards ! Elle finit sa ronde et rentra dans sa salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Malefoy était assis sur un fauteuil et lisait, il ne levait pas les yeux de sa lecture mais lui demanda quand même :

- « Où étais-tu passée ? Avec le nouveau ? Oh pitié tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était con comme un manche à balais ? »

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui rendre des comptes alors, sans le regarder, elle fila dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Lui, estomaqué par sa réaction, regarda la porte quelques instants puis repris sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

¤ Elle a du s'engueuler avec Potter et Weasley ! Oh et puis je m'en fous elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! ¤

¤¤¤¤¤

Elle se réveilla, encore fatiguée. Elle n'avait que très peu dormis, pensant à son engueulade avec ses amis et surtout à son attaque. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchis et avait pleuré un peu aussi. Mais, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, elle avait tout fait durant toute sa vie pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle tait forte, elle n'allait pas tout démolir maintenant. Non, elle avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était mais de tout faire pour ne pas se trouver seul près des cachots. Elle se leva, alla prendre sa douche. Mais, alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements en train de s'habiller, IL entra, décidément c'était une manie.

Il l'a contempla longuement, elle était trop surprise pour bouger. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, elle avait des marques, des marques rouges sur la taille, les poignées, comme si elle avait été brusqué. Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle détourna les yeux se maudissant de son erreur. Cependant, il ne fit pas de commentaire « c'est son problème ». Il sortit donc, et lâcha :

- « Je préférais l'ensemble noir… »

Elle rougit mais il ne le vit pas, il était déjà sorti, elle baissa alors son regard sur ses sous-vêtements, violets aujourd'hui…

¤¤¤¤¤

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, et s'installa à côté de Ginny qui visiblement soutenait Hermione contre Harry et Ron pour leur manque de tact car elle s'était installée loin d'eux. Puis il entra, leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui fit un imperceptible sourire sauf pour elle qu'elle lui rendit. Comme pour promettre de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Elle comprit alors pourquoi il avait parlé de ses sous-vêtements en sortant alors qu'il avait vu les marques… Il avait dit cela pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien vu, à part son soutien-gorge ! Elle rougit en y repensant.

¤¤¤¤¤

Elle finit son p'tit déj', et avec Ginny elles se rendirent au parc pour parler, elles avaient une heure devant elle avant le début des cours. Elles s'assirent donc et Ginny commença :

- « Je suis vraiment désolé pour leur manque de tact, ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, dans peu de temps ils vont venir te présenter leurs excuses. »

- « Je le sais ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais toi tu n'es pas obliger de les esquiver ! »

- « Je sais à quel point ils peuvent être lourds, et puis que fais-tu de la solidarité féminine !!! » Elles rirent de bons cœurs et Ginny demanda :

- « Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? »

- « Eh bien…Justement j'allais t'en parler j'ai un rendez-vous avec le nouveau. »

- « C'est vrai génial !!! Il est canon !!! J'aimerais qu'Harry m'en propose un aussi ! »

- « Tu sais j'ai réfléchi et je pense que tu devrais voir d'autres garçons, sortir, il te remarquera ainsi et en plus tu t'amuseras ! Par exemple, un garçon plus vieux tu sais il y en a un qui t'a proposé la semaine dernière… »

- « Tu crois ? T'as raison, j'y vais de ce pas !!! »

Hermione resta dans le parc à lire et se dirigea à son cours. Elle alla ensuite manger et se rendit à son cours de potion, commun aux serpentards.

Elle s'installa à côté d'une fille de Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait vaguement. Pendant le cours elle croisa plusieurs regards différents :

ceux penauds de Ron et Harry, elle en fut satisfaite mais décida de les laisser mariner encore un peu.

Celui amical et chaleureux de David auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Celui de Malfoy qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

Et enfin celui dégoutant, animal de Zabini qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua enfin c'était ce qu'elle crut…

A la fin du cours elle précipitamment pour ne rencontrer personne et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle s'assit là et attendit peu de temps car David arrivait déjà, il se baissa, lui fit la bise. Bizarrement elle ne rougit pas. Ils discutèrent de pleins de choses, sur Poudlard, il était vraiment curieux et il se ressemblait beaucoup, elle s'entendait très bien avec lui.

Il lui posa pleins de questions sur sa vie. Aux quelles elle répondit sans aucune gène quand elle lui demanda pour quoi il avait changé de collège, il répondit que ses parents étaient morts. Elle n'insista pas et changea de conversation. Celle-ci dégénéra et ils se retrouvèrent riants aux éclats, se chatouillant.

¤¤¤¤¤

Drago les observait, serrant les poings. Une fille passa devant lui l'œil aguicheur, il décida que c'était un bon moyen pour se changer les idées. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une salle vide…

¤¤¤¤¤

Elle rentra à sa salle commune, heureuse de sa fin de journée, elle percuta quelqu'un, qui malheureusement pour elle était Zabini il sourit, et la plaqua encore contre le mur. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était plus fort. Mais là encore, au bout de 5 minutes insupportables, des pas se firent entendre. Il déguerpit. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et courra vers la salle commune. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et réfléchit elle avait eu si peur, elle pleura un peu et s'endormit, d'un sommeil agité.

¤¤¤¤¤

Drago arriva dans sa salle, et entendit des gémissements, c'était Hermione, que personne n'avait vu à la Grande Salle. Il s'était passé quelque chose mais quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Il fit apparaître une couverture et la posa sur les épaules de la Gryffondor. Il verrait cela demain. Il allait donc dormir.

* * *

_Note d'une petite écriveuze : _

_Voila désolé du retard la suite devrait bientôt venir…Merci de m'avoir lu et laisser vos critiques svp merci et à bientôt…_


End file.
